Les monstres sous mon lit
by Azylis
Summary: Quand la veille, James, après qu'Hugo ait involontairement abîmé son livre sur le Quidditch, lui avait assuré d'un air furieux qu'il demanderait aux monstres d'aller sous son lit et d'attendre qu'il dorme pour le dévorer, il y avait cru dur comme fer.


Mon premier OS sur ce personnage que j'aime tellement, Hugo Weasley. C'est drôle, parce que j'ai pas écrit dessus depuis, mais j'en ai très envie. J'ai déjà une idée de sa scolarité à Poudlard, et je pense à l'écrire, sans le faire. Bref.

J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira.

* * *

><p>Quand on a cinq ans, les monstres sous le lit effraient encore les petits garçons. On s'imagine des créatures difformes aux multiples tentacules qui, si vous commettez l'erreur de poser le pied sur le sol, vous saisira pour vous tirer sous le lit et vous dévorer lentement. Hugo Weasley faisait très attention à ne laisser aucun pied, aucune main dépasser de sous la couette. Parce que lorsqu'on est un enfant de sorciers, on a parfaitement conscience que les monstres existent. Et on est crédule, à cinq ans. Alors quand la veille, James, après qu'Hugo ait involontairement abîmé son livre sur le Quidditch, lui avait assuré d'un air furieux qu'il demanderait aux monstres d'aller sous son lit et d'attendre qu'il dorme pour le dévorer, il y avait cru dur comme fer. Il n'avait pas osé aller avouer à sa maman qu'il était terrifié, dans le noir, parce qu'elle avait dit avec un sourire lumineux que son fils chéri n'avait peur de rien, quand il avait écrasé l'araignée dont son papa avait si peur l'après midi même. Hugo ne voulait pas que sa mère sache qu'il avait peur de quelque chose, et qu'elle continue à penser qu'il était courageux. Il n'avait pas non plus voulu parler de sa peur à son papa, parce que son papa était le plus fort et que s'il apprenait que son fils éprouvait autant de crainte envers les monstres alors que lui en avait combattu pendant qu'il était à Poudlard, il aurait sûrement honte. Et puis Hugo voulait être comme son papa, le meilleur et le plus fort, que ça soit pour faire rire autant que pour jouer aux échecs.<p>

Alors il n'avait rien dit, et il fixait son plafond, terrorisé à l'idée que le monstre finisse de sortir de sous le lit si Hugo ne se décidait pas à bouger. Il n'arrivait même pas à dormir, parce que quand il fermait les yeux, des créatures de toute sorte avançaient vers lui en sifflant, grognant, chantant et en lui susurrant des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, d'une voix terrifiante. Il sentait déjà les tentacules de bêtes incroyables s'entourer autour de ses jambes pour l'entraîner lentement dans des lieux que seuls les animaux monstrueux connaissent. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et retint les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. D'habitude, il n'était pas si effrayé, mais James était un grand, alors il était parfaitement capable d'appeler des monstres pour se venger et lui faire peur. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hugo essayait de le calmer pour entendre les bruits de sa chambre, au cas où le monstre se déciderait à bouger. Et effectivement, il sursauta violemment quand il entendit remuer légèrement près de sa fenêtre. N'y tenant plus, il attrapa son ours en peluche, et sortit dans le couloir sombre. A l'aveuglette, Hugo avança doucement le long du mur, et arriva près d'une porte où était affiché un dessin de princesse-sorcière. Il la poussa doucement et la porte grinça. Il entra, en reniflant, les larmes aux yeux, et vit quelqu'un bouger dans le lit qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Bêtement, il attendit un instant pour voir si elle était réveillée, et se sentit rassuré à l'écoute la voix qu'il voulait entendre, phrase chuchotée qui faisait aussitôt remonter un peu son moral.

- Hugo… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

- James a dit qu'il ferait venir des monstres dans ma chambre…

- Tu veux que j'aille voir ?

- Non… murmura le petit garçon en essuyant ses larmes avec son ours.

Rose soupira doucement, et se leva. En observant son frère dans l'encadrement de la porte, son nounours à la main et ses cheveux roux lui retombant sur le visage, elle eut l'impression de voir Michael, le petit garçon dans Peter Pan, que lui avait fait regarder Hermione. Elle attrapa la main de son frère, celle qui n'avait pas l'ours, et l'entraîna dans son lit après avoir refermé la porte.

- Viens là, on va se serrer. J'ai chassé les monstres d'ici, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de son petit frère. Tu peux dormir tranquille.

- Merci, Rose… Tu me fais un câlin ? ajouta-t-il plus bas, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'énerve parce qu'il l'avait réveillée.

- Viens là, répéta-t-elle en le serrant le plus fort possible contre elle, le nounours coincé entre eux deux.

Hugo laissa échapper un petit soupir soulagé, le cœur se calmant légèrement et ses larmes s'arrêtant comme par magie. Ils s'installèrent doucement, en silence, et bientôt, leurs respirations furent le seul bruit qu'ils entendirent. Chacun croyait que l'autre dormait. Hugo souriait légèrement sans s'en rendre compte, parce que la respiration de Rose était le bruit le plus rassurant et le plus joli qu'il ait jamais entendu la nuit. Rose essayait de ne pas gêner son frère, et attendait calmement qu'il dorme vraiment pour être sûre qu'il allait mieux. Elle détestait voir Hugo avoir peur, et allait en dire quelques mots à James dès qu'elle le pourrait. Qu'il fasse peur à ses frères et sœurs était une chose, mais qu'il s'en prenne à son petit frère à elle, son Hugo, plus jamais, songea-t-elle. Instinctivement, elle se serra plus contre lui, le nez dans les cheveux du petit garçon.

- Rose ? chuchota soudain une voix endormie à côté d'elle. Tu dors ?

- Non, Hugo. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- T'es la meilleure grande sœur du monde, répondit la petite voix fatiguée.


End file.
